Rise
by RanKuro
Summary: Yet we forget that sometimes we need a mentor to correct mistakes and become stronger than all the rest. No one had ever asked Hashirama Senju how he had become so powerful they had just assumed he was born that way. Even if they had asked he never would have told and as promised he carried the name of his mentor to his grave. AU & possible yuri.


Training may help someone get stronger along with battle experience. Yet we forget that sometimes we need a mentor to correct mistakes and become stronger than all the rest. No one had ever asked Hashirama Senju how he had become so powerful they had just assumed he was born that way. Even if they had asked he never would have told and as promised he carried the name of his mentor to his grave. While Hashirama might have died years and years ago, that doesn't mean that the mentor had died. AU Warning there might be yuri in the future.

Author note: The characters in this story don't belong to me. Warning for possible yuri in the future and violence.

Chapter 1

Hashirama was torn. The twelve year old frowned, he felt like he was a carrying the world. The wonderful friend, who he had dreamed of a world of peace with, had become his worst enemy. In hind sight, he was lucky that Madara had backed off during the fight otherwise he would have definitely lost because of Madara's shargin. Then his father and his brother would have died. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Under the moonlight he could see the fish swimming around and around in the pond. The fish were so lucky that they didn't have to worry about anything. They didn't have to see family members and friends die. He closed his eyes remembering all of the people he had lost and the friend he was going to have to kill. He wished he could just be a kid in a regular family. He wouldn't have to kill his friends, or watch his family being killed. He could just play with the other kids. Madara's face flashed through his head.

"I don't want to kill my friend. I don't want to die. I just want the fighting to end." He whispered. He didn't have to worry about anyone hearing him because he was far away from the compound. It was dangerous to be far from the compound at night but he just needed to be alone. He had just wandered into the forest and found a pond near a cave. It was so peaceful and it felt like the outside world didn't exist.

But even the beautiful peacefulness of the forest couldn't keep his depressed thoughts away. He could feel a sinking feeling in his gut. The grim path of his future was laid out before him and there is nothing that could stop it.

"Kid, is that your goal? Peace?" Hashirama scrambled to his feet fumbling for his kunai as he frantically searching for the source of the voice.

"What do you want" He asked unsure as to the intentions of the person. As he settled himself into a defensive stance, he was extremely unsettled that with all of his training, he was unable to pinpoint where the person was.

"Nothin', ya seem so different compared to the rest of your clan."

The boy's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of his clan. His muscles tensed preparing to move at the slightest movement. The person was probably an Uchiha waiting for the best moment to kill him.

"naw I'm not one of those Uchi people." The boy's eyes narrowed, it was probably a trap to lull him into false security.

"Ya don't believe me do ya?"

"No" There was a loud sigh and then a faint swishing sound and then suddenly on the other side of the very small pond was a person sitting comfortable cross legged on a rock. Flame red hair and icy blue eyes along with a light blue shirt and black pant definitely were not the trademark features of an Uchiha and an Uchiha wouldn't be caught dead not looking like an Uchiha. Hashirama's lips twitched up in a smile imagining how disgruntled the Uchiha's would be if they lost their signature features.

"So kid what are ya going to do to get the fighting to end huh?"

"I dunno" He mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed as she stared at him intensely. He had faced older ninjas and killed many of them but for some reason her stare seemed to set him on edge.

"I…I.. I just want to protect myself and protect my family and my friend."

"But he isn't your friend is he now?" The boy blinked in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"You were after all in my forest. I have watched you all for so long. I have watched you Senjus kill Uchihas and the Uchihas kill Senjus for years and years. I saw your great grandfather die in battle and I have seen Madara's grandfather die in battle. So much hatred and so many needless deaths. You are so different in comparison to your forefathers. You dream of peace."

"What? You look so young! How could you have seen my great great grandfather? He died over 80 years ago!?" He shouted out pointing an accusing finger at her. Her calm face melted into a scowl.

"Ya know my age was definitely not the important part of my speech."

"Oh….But how can you be that old and still be alive!"

"Kid that is none of your business. I can tell ya that I never wanted to or meant to live this long. Tch anyways, I can help you protect the ones you find important."

"You can?" The short haired boy's smile got larger and he stared at her hopefully.

"But you have to promise me one thing." His large smile disappeared as he prepared to make what would most likely be a hard decision.

"What?"

"You won't tell anyone about me."


End file.
